This invention is generally directed to stanchion and clamping devices which are mounted to be adjustably movable along tracks for securing cargo in transport vehicles including ships, aircraft, trucks and the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to vertical stanchions which are supported by shuttles or carriers so as to be movable along a track system within a cargo or storage area and wherein horizontal adjustment of each stanchion is possible by either pivotal movement of the stanchion or camming adjustment of the stanchion relative to the guide tracks after the stanchion has been moved into close proximity to cargo which is to be secured. The invention is further directed to clamp assemblies which may be used in cooperation with the stanchions in order to secure cargo which is out of vertical alignment when stacked within a storage or cargo holding area.
The present invention includes stanchion and clamp assemblies used in cooperation with upper and lower generally aligned guide tracks which are provided within a cargo storage or holding area in a predetermined pattern. Each stanchion is carried or mounted to a shuttle or moveable carrier disposed within the upper, lower or both the upper and lower guide tracks so that the weight of each stanchion is fully supported by the shuttles or carriers thereby allowing ease of movement of the stanchion within the storage or cargo holding area.
In each embodiment of the invention, the stanchion includes a vertically extending body member having upper and lower ends and oppositely facing load engaging surfaces. Each body member is locked into position relative to the guide tracks by extendable locking pins or similar elements which are extendable by way of an operating handle connected through a linkage system to the pins. The pins are selectively extended outwardly relative to the upper and lower ends of the body to engage within holes, slots, teeth or other openings provided along the length of each guide track. In preferred embodiments, the linkage system connecting the operating handle to the locking pins is designed to automatically hold or lock the pins when they are extended into locking relationship with respect to the guide tracks or retracted therefrom.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the body of each stanchion is fixedly connected to a support shuttle or carriage either along the upper, lower or both upper and lower ends thereof. In this respect, it should be noted that for purposes of example, the present application describes the stanchions as being supported primarily by upper support carriers or shuttles, however, as previously mentioned, the stanchions may be supported by lower shuttles or by combinations of upper and lower shuttles and remain within the teachings of the invention.
In the first embodiment, the body of each stanchion is mounted to the shuttle by a connecting element which is positioned off-center with respect to the vertical centerline or vertical elongated axis of the body of the stanchion with the upper locking pin being positioned on one side of the connecting element toward one load engaging surface of the stanchion and the lower locking pin being mounted so as to be slideably extendable adjacent the opposite load engaging surface of the stanchion and generally in line with the axis of the connecting element. By this arrangement, by pivoting or rotating the stanchion about its longitudinal axis, an incremental horizontal adjustment of the positioning of the stanchion in accomplished as the upper and lower locking pins are selectively aligned with respect to holes or other cooperating pin engaging surfaces or elements of the guide tracks. Thus, an incremental adjustment in the horizontal positioning of each stanchion may be made by selective rotation of the stanchion about its axis when positioning the stanchion relative to cargo within a storage area.
In a variation of the first embodiment of the invention, the body of each stanchion is mounted to the connecting element of each carrier such that the locking pins and the connecting element of the shuttle are symmetrically spaced horizontally with respect to one another but are asymmetrically positioned relative to the width of the body member between the front and rear cargo engaging surfaces thereof. In this manner, each stanchion may be rotated about its central vertical axis to essential xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d the stanchion to align the locking pins relative to spaced openings or other locking elements associated with the guide tracks in order to facilitate the optimum positioning of the stanchion relative to or against cargo within a storage or holding area.
In each of the variations of the first embodiment of the invention, the varied spacing between the upper and lower locking pins and the pivotable axis of the stanchion permits a horizontal adjustment to be achieved depending upon how each stanchion is oriented, such that pivoting the stanchion about it""s axis in a first direction causes the locking pins to align in a first position relative to the axis whereby the opposite rotation causes a varied positioning of the locking pins relative to the central axis of the body.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the body of each stanchion is mounted to its respective carrier or shuttle in such a manner that the body is horizontally adjustable or moveable relative to the connecting element of the shuttle. Further, each of the upper and lower locking pins are provided with a cam surface which cooperatives with a guide element of the body, such that when the locking pins are positioned adjacent to cargo and extended so as to engage within holes or other cooperative locking elements of the guide tracks, the pins may thereafter be rotated to cam the body horizontally toward the cargo. The floating relationship between the body of the stanchion and the connecting elements of each shuttle allows a final adjustment to be made without requiring further adjustment of the shuttle relative to the guide tracks.
In each of the embodiments of the present invention the bodies of the stanchions will be shown and described as being essentially in xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam configuration having oppositely oriented load engaging flanges and a central web to which a linkage assembly and the locking pins are guidingly secured. It should be noted that other configurations of beams or structures may be utilized for the body of the stanchions and remain within the teachings of the invention. By way of example, the bodies may be rectangular, square, oval or circular in cross-section.
In the preferred embodiments, the load engaging flanges or surfaces of each stanchion are provided with a plurality of vertically spaced keyhole-shaped slots or openings which are specifically designed to support clamp assemblies which may be mounted in a desired position along the vertical height of each stanchion. The clamp assemblies may be varied in configuration but are designed to be horizontally adjustable after being positioned either along the front or rear load engaging surface of the stanchions. In this respect, when a stanchion is positioned and locked to the guide tracks adjacent cargo which is stacked vertically, it is possible that some of the cargo will not be vertically aligned with other of the cargo in a stack. To secure cargo which is not vertically aligned and which therefore does not engage a surface of the body of a stanchion, the clamp assemblies may be mounted and extended so as to contact such elements of cargo in order to securely retain the cargo and prevent its shifting during movement of a transport carrier. One preferred type of clamp assembly will be described with respect to the invention, however, other assemblies may be used. In the preferred embodiment disclosed, the clamp assembly includes two body portions which are slidable across a diagonal interface such that, by adjusting bolts or screws, the body of the clamp assembly is expanded or retracted.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide stanchions which may be used in substantially any cargo storage area on transport vehicles to prevent cargo from shifting during movement of the vehicle. The vehicle may include ships, airplanes, trucks and the like. The stanchions are used in cooperation with upper and lower guide tracks having openings or configurations which permit a selective locking of the stanchions relative to the guide tracks and wherein the stanchions may thereafter be adjusted horizontally by either walking or pivoting of the stanchions to advance the stanchions towards cargo to be secured or by camming the body of each stanchion relative to the guide tracks to provide for horizontal adjustment to ensure that cargo is securely engaged to prevent its movement.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide stanchions which may be utilized with adjustable clamp assemblies such that stacked cargo can be securely engaged when the cargo is not vertically aligned and whereby the stanchions may be engaged against portions of stacked cargo and clamp assemblies supported on the stanchions to engage non-aligned cargo to prevent cargo shifting during movement of a carrier vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of stanchions for use in cargo storage areas and especially in areas where heavy cargo is stored, such as in military ships wherein missiles, bombs and other devices must be safely and securely stored, wherein the stanchions may be easily moved and maneuvered by a single individual so as to be positioned and locked relative to the cargo in such a manner that cargo can not shift during movement of the ship.